


Dumping Ground Oneshots

by BeautifulRain2020



Category: The Dumping Ground, Tracy Beaker - All Media Types, Tracy Beaker Returns
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Passout, Unconscious, abused, fainted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020
Summary: A series of short fanfics based on episodes of Tracy Beaker Returns and the Dumping Ground.
Kudos: 12





	1. Bailey Punches Tee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GI Johnny | S2 Ep10

“What’s up solider boy? Mummy refused to sign your form?” Bailey teased Johnny before he laughed and Tee grabbed a house plant.  
“Stop winding him up!” Tee shouted as she hit Bailey with the plant.  
“Tee stop it!” Carmen shouted.  
“Come on guys,” Faith said. Rick and Frank went to intervene but Bailey smacked Tee in the face and she fell into Rick’s arms.  
“Rick?” Johnny asked in confusion as Rick began lowering Tee to the floor.  
“Calm down Bailey,” Frank said as he restrained Bailey and Carmen went to calm them down.  
“Guys!” Faith shouted.  
“Tee? What’s wrong with her?” Johnny asked and everyone turned to him as Rick lay Tee onto the ground.  
“I dunno, she just collapsed,” Rick told him.  
“It’ll be that good smack I gave her,” Bailey joked and everyone gasped.  
“You knocked Tee out?!”  
“Is she ok Rick?”  
“Yeah, she’s ok. She’ll wake up in a minute.”  
“First our mum abandons us and then you knock Tee out?!” Johnny shouted at Bailey.  
“Wait, your mum abandoned you?” Carmen asked Johnny.  
“She moved house. Hasn’t told anyone where she’s gone.”  
“Oh Johnny, I’m so sorry.”  
“She didn’t tell anyone?”  
“None,” Johnny replied and Tee groaned. “Tee?” Johnny asked. “Tee, can you hear me?”  
“Johnny?”  
“I’m here. How are you feeling?”  
“My head hurts.”  
“Just relax Tee, we’ve got you. Just lie still.”  
“What’s going on in here please?” May-Li asked, coming into the room. “Tee! What happened?” She asked as she saw Tee lying on the floor with Rick and Johnny beside her.  
“Bailey knocked her out.”  
“Is that true?”  
“It might be.”  
“Ok Bailey, into the office now. Now,” May-Li told him and Bailey went to the office. “Are you alright Tee?” May-Li asked, kneeling beside her and Tee groaned in response. “Johnny can you carry her up to her bed please.”  
“Yeah,” Johnny said, gathering Tee into his arms and taking her upstairs.  
“The rest of you are to be good. Johnny and Tee have already had enough of a hard day.”  
“We know about their mum. Johnny told us.”  
“Keep that to yourselves ok.”


	2. Chloe Is Found Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fairytale Princess | S5 Ep4

“Shouldn’t we drive round or something, she might be hit,” Ryan said in worry as he paced in the hallway.  
“Ok. Ryan can you come in here for a minute please?” Mike asked and both he and May-Li went into the office. Mike locked the door and closed the blinds behind them.  
“What’s wrong Mike?” May-Li asked.  
“Sit down Ryan,” Mike said and Ryan did so. He was very worried now.  
“The police have just called. Chloe’s body has been found a few miles out of the city centre,” Mike told them and Ryan gasped. May-Li gently took him into her grip.  
“Are they sure that it’s her?” Ryan asked shakily.  
“They need May-Li and myself to go and confirm the identity of the body found, but from our descriptions they are pretty sure,” Mike said and Ryan began to cry. “I’m going to sort out some temporary cover while May-Li and I go to the hospital,” Mike said as he went over to the phone.  
“Can I come with ya?” Ryan asked.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea, do you?” May-Li reassured Ryan.  
“No.”  
“Do you think you’ll be ok until we come back?”  
“Yeah,” Ryan stuttered before leaving the office and going up to Chloe’s bedroom.  
//  
“What’s wrong with you?” Floss asked Ryan at lunch.  
“Nothin, go away,” Ryan said.  
“You don’t sound so mean today,” Tyler said  
“So what?” Ryan replied. “I don’t have to be mean all the time.”  
“It’s not you,” Jody added. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothin!” Ryan shouted before he left the table.  
//  
Mike and May-Li came into the kitchen and everyone glanced at them.  
“Oh hey guys.”  
“Hi Mike.”  
“Where have you been?”  
“Where’s Ryan?” May-Li asked.  
“He stormed off half way through lunch,” Jody told her. “He’s not as mean as he usually is. Is something wrong?”  
“Actually yes Jody. Something is wrong?”  
“Is now the right time Mike?” May-Li asked him.  
“I don’t think any time is the right time.”  
“What is it? What’s happened?” Tyler asked.  
“Police have found Chloe’s body.”  
“What do you mean, found her body? She’s?”  
“Someone killed her,” May-Li said and everyone went silent.  
“Is this for real? It’s not a joke?” Tyler asked.  
“It’s not a joke Tyler. May-Li and I have just confirmed that it’s Chloe at the hospital.”  
“Can I go after Ryan?” Kazima asked. “I think someone needs to be with him.”  
“Yeah. If you know where he is.  
“I’ve got a good idea.”  
“Ok, just be considerate ok?”  
“It’s ok. I know how he feels,” Kazima said before she went into the garden. Kazima saw Ryan and she went over and sat with him. They didn’t move for a while.  
“My little sister,” Ryan whispered after a few minutes. “I never even told her that I loved her.”  
“Many people die quickly Ryan. I never got to say goodbye to my family.”  
“I loved Chloe so much, and she never knew.”  
“I know, I know,” Kazima said as she embraced Ryan.


	3. Johnny Killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Slayer | 3x10

“Johnny’s at the flat?!” Tee cried out before both she and Mike left. They got to the door and Keith rushed past them. He had blood on his hands and on his T-shirt. Mike and Tee turned their attention to the house.  
“Johnny?” Mike called as he followed Tee into the house. “Johnny? Johnny, are you here? Tee, hold on,” Mike said before Tee froze in a doorway. “Tee?” Mike asked before he saw Johnny’s body. Johnny’s head had been smashed open and his eyes stared up at the ceiling, unmoving. Mike took out his phone and called the police. “Police please. A boy’s been killed,” Mike said on the phone and Tee couldn’t take her eyes off Johnny. “21 Bridgemoore way. Ok. Stay with the body. Got it,” Mike said, hanging up the phone. “Tee?” He asked but Tee was frozen. Tears were pricking at the edge of her eyes. “Breathe Tee,” Mike said but she didn’t move. He carefully stepped past her and bent down to confirm what he already knew. After a few minutes, he took his hand away and sighed. Tee took in a sharp breath as she felt someone touch her shoulder.  
“Do we know what happened?” The police officer asked and Mike looked up.  
“He was attacked. Domestic,” Mike said. It was the only word that he could come up with.  
“And this is?” The police woman asked, looking at Tee in her gentle grip.  
“Tee Taylor, his sister,” Mike said as another officer appeared and wrapped a blanket around Tee.  
“Ok. Take her out of here. We will be in touch with you…”  
“Mike Milligan, head care worker at Ashdene Ridge.”  
“Ok. Take care of Tee,” The officer said and Mike slowly walked Tee out of the flat.  
“Are you here Johnny?” Tee whispered as they drove back to Ashdene Ridge and Mike glanced at her. Tee was in shock and she was pale. Mike sighed. He didn’t know what he was going to tell the others when they got in.  
//  
The car pulled up outside Ashdene Ridge and Mike guided Tee out of the car. They entered the house and Carmen came over to the.  
“Where’s Johnny?”  
“Carmen, can you take Tee upstairs please,” Mike asked quietly.  
“Er, yeah sure,” Carmen said as she looked at Tee and became very concerned. “Tee? What’s wrong?” She asked but Tee didn’t reply. “Mike?”  
“I’ll explain in a minute, just get her upstairs,” Mike whispered urgently as the other kids began to appear and their mum came out of the office. “Now Carmen,” Mike said and Carmen wrapped her arm around Tee. She led her up the stairs as everyone gathered around Mike.  
“What’s going on?”  
“What’s wrong with Tee?”  
“Why does she have a blanket around her?”  
“Ok everyone, just calm down.”  
“Where’s Johnny?” Mrs Taylor asked and Mike turned to her.  
“Everyone go into the lounge and I will talk to you in a moment. Mrs Taylor, I’ll have a word in the office,” Mike said before he went into office and closed the door.  
//  
“There we go,” Carmen said as she sat Tee down onto the bed and rubbed her back. “You’re making me really worried Tee. Can you say something, please?”  
“He couldn’t hear me,” Tee whispered.  
“Who couldn’t hear you? Did someone hurt you?” Carmen asked but Tee remained still. “Tee please,” Carmen begged her and May-Li appeared at the door.  
“Can I have a word please Carmen?” She asked and Carmen stood up.  
“What’s going on? Tee’s not responding to me. It’s like she’s on another planet.”  
“Johnny’s been killed.”  
“What?” Carmen gasped in shock.  
“Mike and Tee found him at their flat. The police are investigating but it’s highly likely that Johnny was murdered by his dad.”  
“Oh my God. What are we going to do about Tee?”  
“She is going to need a lot of love and support from of us. She needs to process what’s happened and then go through the grieving process. This is a life changing moment for Tee.”  
“Right. What can we do now?”  
“Just stay wither her make sure that she eats and drinks something ok?”  
“Ok.”


	4. Johnny Head Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the Book | 1x4

Johnny jumped and landed on the beanbag. Unfortunately, his head fell back and smacked against the ground.  
“Johnny!” Tee screamed from beside him.  
“Johnny, are you ok?” Toby asked, kneeling beside him. “Johnny? He’s not awake, why’s he not awake?”  
“Ok, nobody panic,” Tracy said, coming towards Johnny.  
“Nobody panic? He’s bleeding,” Liam pointed out.  
“Oh no. That’s not good,” Sapphire repeated.  
“What’s wrong with him?” Tee asked.  
“He’s hit his head. Johnny, can you hear me?” Tracy asked as she knelt beside Johnny and he didn’t move.  
“I’m calling for an ambulance,” Sapphire said, taking out her phone.  
“Johnny?” Tracy asked as Toby opened Johnny’s eyes.  
“His pupils are dilated,” Toby told them.  
“Is that good?” Tracy asked.  
“No it’s bad, very bad. It means that he might have brain damage.”  
“No, Johnny!” Tee cried out and Carmen and Lily came over to her.  
“It’s ok Tee,” Tracy reassured her.  
“No, it’s not ok Tracy,” Liam told her sternly. “This is your fault and now Johnny’s going to die.”  
“He’s not going to die,” Tracy tried to correct him.  
“The ambulance will be here in a few minutes,” Sapphire added.  
“We need to tell Mike and Gina,” Frank said, walking towards the house.  
“Everyone just stay calm.”  
“Is he going to die?”  
“No Tee, he’s not.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“Yeah, yeah, the ambulance is here Tracy,” Sapphire said before she went up to greet them. They put Johnny on a stretcher and took him to the hospital.  
//  
“Johnny!” Tee shouted as Johnny came into the kitchen with Gina.  
“Careful Tee,” Gina said as she hugged Johnny and the others stood up and came over him.  
“Are you ok?” Tee asked, letting go of Johnny.  
“You almost died!” Toby told him.  
“We were really worried about you mate,” Liam confessed.  
“Yeah, you gave us all a big scare.”  
“It’s good to have you back Johnny.”  
“Thanks guys,” Johnny said.  
“Are you ok? I mean you hit your head pretty hard,” Carmen asked him.  
“Yeah, I’m ok.”  
“Lets sit down and have lunch yeah?” Gina suggested and they sat down. Johnny was limping slightly.  
“Are you ok?” Sapphire asked.  
“My leg got a bit bruised, nothing broken though,” Johnny replied and Tee helped him to sit down.  
“You’re ok then?” Frank asked.  
“Yeah. I’ve got a headache and I’m sore but it’s nothing serious.”  
“Johnny, you’re back,” Mike said, coming into the kitchen.  
“Hi Mike.”  
“Everything ok?” He asked Gina quietly.  
“He’s bruised and has a concussion but they don’t think that it’s serious.”  
“Great. Grubs up everyone!” Mike said, handing out the plates.  
“Where’s Tracy?” Johnny asked.  
“She’s been sent home, we’ve got the authorities wanting to investigate why you fell out of a tree and were sent to hospital.”  
“But I’m ok.”  
“They want to look into it all the same.”  
“Ok.”  
“This is so good.”  
“Yeah, nice work Mike.”  
“Aren’t you hungry Johnny?” Tee asked as he hadn’t touched his food.  
“Yeah, I am.”  
“Then why haven’t you touched your food?”  
“What food?” Johnny asked and everyone looked at him.  
“That food,” Tee said, pointing at the plate.  
“I can eat that?” Johnny asked.  
“Is this a joke Johnny?” Mike asked.  
“No. Why would it be a joke?”  
“Right,” Mike said in concern.  
“What’s wrong with him?” Gus asked.  
“Why don’t we go into the quite room Johnny?” Mike asked him.  
“Ok,” Johnny replied. “I don’t know how to stand up,” He said and everyone stared at him. “I can’t, I don’t know how to,” Johnny said, becoming distressed.  
“Ok, everyone out. Now!” Mike said as Tee and Gina went to Johnny.  
“We’ll work this out ok Johnny,” Gina said as everyone filtered out quickly and quietly.  
“Calm down Johnny,” Tee reassured him.  
“The damage might be worse than expected,” Mike said, joining them.  
“What damage? What’s going on?” Johnny asked.  
“You hit your head Johnny, remember?”  
“No.”  
//  
“What’s going on?” Liam asked as Mike came into the room.  
“Johnny’s injuries are more serious than we thought. Gina has taken him back to the hospital to be reassessed.”  
“Is he going to be ok?” Gus asked.  
“He should be fine. His head might just take longer to heal than expected, that’s all.”


	5. Johnny Knocked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadows | 3x3

“What is it? What’s going on?” Elektra asked as she came into the corridor.  
“It’s Johnny, he’s in the bathroom apparently,” Tracy told them.  
“What?” Liam said as he joined Elektra and they followed her into the bathroom. When they opened the door, they saw Johnny lying unconscious on the floor.  
“Johnny!” Tracy called out.  
“Urgh, really? He’s playing with us,” Elektra said. “I bet he’s the ones who’s been playing all these pranks on people.”  
“No, he’s bleeding,” Tracy said cautiously.  
“Yeah, it’s very funny, get up Johnny,” Liam said.  
“No, really guys, he’s bleeding,” Seth said as he joined them.  
“It’s all an act,” Elektra continued.  
“Yeah, this bathroom proves that it’s all been Johnny.”  
“What’s going on?” Rick asked.  
“It’s Johnny, he’s making a fool of us.”  
“It’s fake.”  
“Let me try,” Rick said before he rubbed Johnny’s chest violently. “Nope, he’s out cold.”  
“How do you know?”  
“It’s a test that paramedics do to see if you’re really unconscious, it’s how dad almost got caught. If Johnny was awake he would have reacted. I think we need to call for an ambulance.”  
“We can’t.”  
“Why not Harry?”  
“The phone lines are down.”  
“It’s ok, I’ll use my mobile,” Seth told him.


	6. Liam Faints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Brother | 3x4

Part 1: “Look, he could have stopped all this, he could have testified. I mean, why didn’t he. Why didn’t he?” Liam said before he began trailing off.  
“Liam, are you ok?” Tracy asked him.  
“I mean, he could have, why didn’t he…” Liam began to fall and Tracy, Mike and Gina all darted to catch him. He collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud.  
“Liam!” Mike cried out first as he knelt beside Liam.  
“Is he ok?” Frank asked.  
“Yeah, he’s just fainted,” Tracy told him as Mike shook Liam.  
“Liam, come on mate, wake up,” Mike said and Liam groaned. “Liam?”  
“Liam?”  
“Liam? Are you alright babes?”  
“Talk to us Liam.”  
“What’s going on?” Liam asked.  
“You fainted,” Tracy told Liam as he tried to move.  
“Careful Liam, stay down.”  
“I feel sick.”  
“That’s normal after you faint ok babes?” Gina told him.  
“No, my brother,” Liam said as he tried to move once more.  
“Wow, wow, wow, easy Liam,” Mike said, easing him back down.  
“Yeah, ok. It might be the fainting too,” Liam said, resting back.  
“It’s a shock, we get it,” Tracy said.  
“Lets lie you down in the quiet room yeah?” Mike offered.  
“Ok,” Liam agreed.  
“Ok, lets get you up. Easy now,” Mike said as he helped Liam to stand up. “Are you ok?”  
“Yeah,” Liam said as Mike held him up. They walked out of the office and across the hall.  
“Is that Liam?” Tee asked.  
“Yes it is,” Tracy replied as they went into the quiet room.  
“Why is he so pale?” Johnny asked.  
“He’s just fainted.”  
“Liam fainted?” Carmen asked.  
“Yeah. His brother is the one who sent him to the police.”  
“Oh wow,” Johnny replied. “It’s no wonder he fainted.”  
“Is he going to be ok?” Gus asked.  
“Yeah, he’ll be just fine Gus.”

Part 2: “I dunno. I just need time to think,” Liam said as he stood in the police station.  
“Yeah, I know,” Jack said and Liam turned away from him.  
“Liam!” Jack shouted as Liam collapsed onto the floor. “Liam, can you hear me?” Jack asked, taking his pulse. “I need some help in here!” Jack shouted and two police officers came running in with Mike following along behind.  
“Liam,” Mike whispered.  
“What’s happened?” An officer asked, kneeling beside Jack and Liam.  
“He’s fainted but I think we need to get him checked out, just in case.”  
“We’ll get an ambulance.”  
“Thanks. I’ve got you mate,” Jack said to Liam.  
“Is he ok?” Mike asked him.  
“Yeah, we’ll just wait for the ambulance,” Jack said.  
“It’s very unusual for Liam to faint.”  
“There’s a lot going on for him right now.”  
“Yeah, don’t we know it.” Mike said and Liam gasped.  
“Alright Liam, just breathe mate.”  
“Is he ok?”  
“It happens sometimes when people get knocked out. They gasp to get air in easier.” Jack said as Liam continued to gasp and Jack shushed him. “It’s ok Liam, it’s ok,” Suddenly Liam jolted and looked up at Jack, raising hands in defence. “Hey, hey, it’s ok. It’s only me.”  
“Jack?” Liam said slowly.  
“Yeah, that’s me. We’ve got an ambulance coming alright. Just relax.” Mike smiled as Liam relaxed back into Jack’s arms.


	7. Liam Missing & Hypothermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face the Music | 2x13

“Hello, Michael Milligan speaking.”  
“Hi Mike, it’s Jack here, Liam’s brother.”  
“Oh hi Jack. It’s been ages, is everything alright?”  
“No. Liam and I had a fight yesterday and he walked out. He hasn’t come home yet and I was wondering if he had gone to the dumping ground?”  
“No, we’ve haven’t seen him. Look, I’m sure he’ll come back. You know what Liam’s like.”  
“I do, and that’s what worries me. The temperature dropped to minus 6 last night and I’m scared that Liam is out on the streets.”  
“Well, have you put out a missing person report?”  
“Yeah I have. Look, can you call me if he turns up at the dumping ground please?”  
“Yeah, oh course,” Mike said and hug up the phone.  
“What’s going on?” Johnny asked at the door.  
“Johnny. It’s 11pm, what are you doing up?”  
“Getting some water. Who was that?”  
“That was Jack, Liam’s brother. Liam’s left his place and he thinks that he’s out on the streets on his own.”  
“Wait Liam, as in Liam, Liam?”  
“Yes Johnny, Liam.”  
“But Liam’s been on the streets hundreds of times, why was Jack ringing here?”  
“He wanted to know if we’d seen him. He’s been missing for a day already and Jack’s very worried about him.”  
“Should we go and look for him?”  
“No, Jack’s put out a missing person report.”  
“It’s that serious?”  
“It was Jack’s call. Look, I’ll call Jack in the morning and if they’ve haven’t found Liam, we’ll go and search for him ok.”  
“Ok,” Johnny replied and went to bed.  
//  
“Down here,” Johnny said in the minivan. “Liam use to hang out here with his mates.”  
“Really? This street is very dodgy,” Mike said as they drove.  
“Mike stop!” Johnny cried out and Mike stopped the car moments before Johnny jumped out.  
“Johnny! Johnny wait!” Mike cried out as he came and joined him. Johnny was kneeling beside an unconscious Liam, tucked under some cardboard.  
“Liam? Liam it’s Johnny, can you hear me?” Johnny asked as he shook him. “Liam?”  
“Liam, wake up for us.”  
“He’s freezing Mike.”  
“Can you get him into the minivan Johnny?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good lad,” Mike said as Johnny picked Liam up and took him into the minivan. “Have you got him?”  
“Yeah,” Johnny replied with Liam in his grip.  
“Is he safe enough for the ride home?”  
“Yeah, I think so. Lets just go Mike.”  
//  
The door opened and Johnny carried Liam into the dumping ground.  
“Johnny there you are, I wanted to ask…” Tee trailed off. “Is that Liam?”  
“Yeah it is, I think he’s hypothermic.”  
“What happened?!” Tee asked in worry as Johnny carried him into the living room.  
“Liam left Jack’s flat yesterday and he’s been sleeping on the streets.”  
“What did he do?” Carmen asked.  
“We don’t know but Jack’s very worried about him,” Mike told her.  
“Shouldn’t you call him Mike and tell him that we’ve found Liam?” Johnny said as he lay Liam down onto the sofa.  
“Thank you for reminding my Johnny, I’ll do it now.”  
“Is he ok? Is he breathing?”  
“Yeah. His pulse is a little weak but he’s breathing. Can you get some blankets please Tee?”  
“Yeah, of course,” Tee said, going upstairs.  
“What’s going on?” Faith asked as she and some of the other kids came into the room.  
“Why does Tee sound worried?” Rick asked.  
“Liam!” Harry cried out and ran to him.  
“Is that Liam?” Tyler asked.  
“Is he ok?” Faith asked, coming beside Johnny.  
“He’s been sleeping rough but we’re going to warm him up.”  
//  
“Hello Jack?”  
“Hi.”  
“Hi it’s Mike here from Ashdene Ridge. I’m calling to say that Johnny and I found Liam this morning and we’ve brought him back here.”  
“Is he ok?”  
“He’s not awake currently and he’s cold from sleeping rough. Johnny’s warming him up at the moment.”  
“Ok, I’m coming over but I’ll drop into the station to let them know that Liam’s been found. I’ll be there in about 10 minutes.”  
“Ok, see you soon. Bye,” Mike said as he hung up the phone and went back into the lounge. “How’s he doing Johnny?” Mike asked as he saw Liam wrapped up in blankets and Johnny taking his temperature.  
“He’s getting warmer, he should start to come round soon.”  
“That’s great. We’ll keep a close eye on him, Jack’s on his way round.”  
//  
“Where is he?” Jack asked as he came in through the door.  
“He’s in here,” Mike said leading Jack into the lounge and he rushed to Liam’s side.  
“Liam. Liam, are you ok? Can you hear me?” Jack said, brushing a hand through his brother’s hair. “He’s cold, how long has he been like this?”  
“He was a lot colder when we found him and that was about half an hour ago.”  
“Jack?” Liam whispered slowly.  
“Liam. Hey, are you ok?”  
“Where? What happened?”  
“You have to tell me that. The last I saw of you, you were leaving the house,” Jack explained.  
“I want to sleep.”  
“No Liam, you have to stay awake for me alright.”  
“Why?”  
“You’ve been out on the streets for two nights and you might have hypothermia.”  
“Hypo what?”  
“It doesn’t matter, the point is that it’s not good and you need to stay awake for me.”  
“I’m thirsty,” Liam said and Jack looked up.  
“I’m on it,” Johnny said.  
“Can you remember why you walked out on me Liam?”  
“Was you,” Liam said slowly. “Breathing down my neck, I…” Liam said and coughed.  
“Alright mate, alright,” Jake said, supporting Liam as Johnny returned with the water. “Thanks Johnny. Come on Liam, drink this,” Jack said and he helped Liam drink the water.  
“Why isn’t Johnny this nice to me?” Tee asked.  
“Oi. I am nice to you,” Johnny replied.  
“How’s that?” Jack asked Liam.  
“Better.”  
“You can always come to me Liam, I hope you know that.”  
“I know.”  
“I love you mate.”  
“I love, I…” Liam muttered before closing his eyes.  
“No, stay with me Liam. Liam?” Jack asked, shaking Liam as he went into panic mode.  
“I’m calling for an ambulance,” Faith said.  
“Liam, come on mate. Don’t to this to me, not again,” Jack said, tears beginning to fall down his face.  
“Gotya,” Liam said, opening his eyes and everyone stared at him.  
“Liam!” Tee cried out in annoyance as Jack stood up and walked across the room.  
“No, Jack,” Liam said, going to stand up after him.  
“Liam, what are you doing?” Johnny asked as Liam stood up.  
“I didn’t mean it Jack, I just wanted to see…” Liam cut short as his legs gave out and Johnny caught him.  
“This is getting out of hand,” Rick said, going to help Johnny as Jack turned to Liam.  
“I really care about you Liam. I haven’t slept the last 2 days because I’ve been worried about ya. I put out a missing persons report, searched for you myself and,”  
“I know, I’m sorry,” Liam said. “I just needed to hear it for myself.”  
“Isn’t this enough?” Jack asked, coming over to him. “Johnny found you and brought you back here. Everyone’s been looking after you and I’m here aren’t I?”  
“Yeah, I suppose our right.”  
“Come on, lets get you somewhere quiet,” Jack said, helping Liam up and taking him into the quiet room.


	8. Rick Appendicitis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holding On | 2x6

“Ah!” Rick exclaimed at dinner.  
“Rick?” Mike asked.  
“It’s nought, probably just eating too fast.”  
“Alright.”  
“Ah,” Rick gasped again and Mike and May-Li became concerned.  
“Hey, do you want to go and lie down?”  
“Do you want some water?” May-Li asked and Rick bowed his head. His stomach hurt like hell and he could barely move.  
“No.”  
“What’s wrong with you?” Harry asked.  
“Tell us what hurts Rick,” May-Li asked him.  
“My stomach. Ah!” Rick cried out again.  
“It might be your appendix,” Johnny said as Rick rested his head on the table.  
“I think that you might be right Johnny,” Mike said.  
“Can you stand up?”  
“No, it’s hurts too much. Gah! Ah!” Rick cried out and both Johnny and Tee got out of their seats.  
“Oh Rick,” Tee said.  
“Ok, we need to get you up,” May-Li said, taking a firm but gentle hold of Rick.  
“We need to get him to a hospital,” Johnny added as he came beside Rick.  
“Help me get him up Johnny.”  
“Urgh,” Rick groaned as they stood him up.  
“Careful Johnny, careful,” May-Li said.  
“I’ve got him,” Johnny said as they got Rick to his feet and Tee pulled the chair away. Johnny put Rick’s arm around his shoulders and held him up.  
“You look awful,” Jody said.  
“Get the car ready Mike.”  
“On it,” Mike said and rushed out of the house.  
“Can you walk?” Johnny asked Rick.  
“I don’t know.”  
“We’ll help you,” May-Li told him and they slowly walked Rick out of the dining room.  
“Is Rick going to be ok?” Harry asked.  
“What’s wrong with him?” Floss echoed Harry’s question.  
“He’s should be fine. Part of his guts have become sick so the doctors need to cut it out to make him feel better,” Carmen explained.  
“They’re going to cut Rick open?” Jody asked.  
“Yeah. He’ll have to have surgery,” Frank added. “Appendicitis is pretty serious.”  
“I want him to be ok. I like Rick,” Harry said.  
“They’ll look after him,” Frank reassured Harry.  
“Ok everyone, finish your food,” Carmen said.  
//  
Tyler appeared and saw everyone in the lounge.  
“Has anyone seen Rick?” Tyler asked and they looked at him with a sombre expression. “What’s going on? Is this a house meeting or something?”  
“Tyler,” Tee began as she stood up and came over to him. “Rick’s been taken to hospital.”  
“What? Why?”  
“It’s his appendix. Johnny and May-Li have taken him to A&E.”  
“Is he ok?”  
“We don’t know. Mike said that he went into surgery half an hour ago,” Tee explained and Tyler just stared at them in disbelief.  
“Come on, sit down Tyler.”  
//  
Rick blinked and looked up. He saw Johnny and May-Li looking down back at him.  
“Rick? Are you with us?” May-Li asked.  
“What happened?” Rick asked.  
“You’ve had surgery, they’ve taken you’re appendix out,” Johnny told him and Rick tried to sit up.  
“No, lie back Rick, you’ll take a while to recover,” May-Li said, pushing him back onto the bed.  
“You gave us all a good scare,” Johnny told him.  
“About time,” Rick said and Johnny and May-Li laughed.  
“We’re just glad that you’re ok,” May-Li said, rubbing his shoulder.  
“Thanks,” Rick said, closing his eyes.  
“Go back to sleep Rick, we’re just here if you need anything.”  
//  
“Well?” Carmen asked as Mike came into the lounge.  
“Rick’s just got out of surgery and he’s doing well.”  
“He’s going to be ok?”  
“Yes, he should be. Johnny and May-Li are with him and he’s sleeping. Are you ok Tyler?”  
“Yeah,” Tyler replied. “It’s just that Rick had always been the older one. I didn’t think that he’d be the one to end up in hospital.”  
“Anyone can end up in hospital Tyler, no matter what their age is.”  
“Yeah, he’ll be ok Tyler,” Carmen reassured him.  
//  
The door opened and Rick hobbled in with Johnny’s help.  
“Rick, you’re back!” Tyler cried out.  
“Hiya mate,” Rick replied.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Just about,” Rick replied and he winced in pain.  
“You don’t look ok,” Tee added.  
“He’s just sore from the surgery,” Johnny told her.  
“Let’s get you onto the sofa,” Carmen said and she helped Johnny to get Rick onto the sofa. They put the TV on and half way through, Harry prodded Johnny.  
“What?” Johnny asked and Harry pointed at Rick, who had fallen back asleep. Johnny smiled.  
“He’s ok Harry, he’s just sleeping. Leave him be.”  
“Ok,” Harry replied. Johnny turned back to watch the show as Tyler pointed at Rick.  
Is he ok? He mouthed to Johnny. Johnny replied with an OK sign. At the end of the show, everyone turned to Rick as he snored softly.  
“He’s cute when he’s sleeping.”  
“Yeah, it’s been a long day for him.”  
“I’m just glad that he’s ok.”  
“We should lie him on his side,” Faith said.  
“Good idea Faith, we’ll let him sleep here.”  
“Ok, here we go,” Johnny said as they put Rick onto his side, covered him with a blanket and went to bed themselves.


	9. Tee Hits Her Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Brother | 3x4

“Come in,” Liam said and Tee came into his room.  
“I wanted to say sorry, about earlier. Every nice thing I’ve tried to do for you has gone wrong.”  
“That’s ok Tee. Listen don’t worry about it ok.”  
“Ok. I didn’t mean to call you a criminal, what I meant was, ah!” Tee cried out as Liam pushed past her into the hallway and she fell against his desk, smashing her head. Liam stopped and turned back, where he saw Tee kneeling on the floor.  
“Tee?”  
“Ah,” Tee cried out again, looking at her hand. Liam saw the blood and gasped.  
“Tee, are you ok?” He said as he quickly knelt next to her.  
“My head hurts.”  
“Let me see,” Liam said, carefully taking Tee’s head into his hands. He looked at the wound and took hold of Tee’s hand. “You’ve hit your head Tee. Put your hand here,” Liam told Tee, placing Tee’s hand against her head. “Now put pressure on it.”  
“Ok,” Tee replied.  
“Good, I’m going to get some help ok, you need to get that seen to,” Liam said as he stood up. Tee began to close her eyes and her hand fell from her head. Liam immediately knelt back down.  
“No Tee, you have to keep pressure on it,” Liam told her, placing her hand back onto her head. It was limp and Tee was falling forwards. “Tee?” Liam asked as she collapsed against his chest. “Tee, you have to stay awake. Come on Tee,” Liam begged her as he lifted her head up. He looked around but he was alone. “Ok, come here,” He said as he lifted Tee up, carried her to his bed and lay her down onto it. “Tee, can you hear me?” He asked, placing his hand against her head. “Come on Tee,” Liam said as he applied pressure to her head and Tee groaned. “Tee? That’s it, come on,”  
“Liam?”  
“Yeah, that’s me. How do you feel?”  
“Dizzy.”  
“Yeah, you’ve hit your head. I need you to stay awake, can you do that for me?”  
“What’s happening? Where am I?”  
“You’re on my bed. You’ve hit your head, that’s all.”  
“Oh,” Tee said, beginning to loose consciousness once more.  
“No, Tee you have to stay with me.”  
“Are you talking to Tee?” Johnny asked as he came into the room. “Tee!” Johnny cried out seeing his sister lying unconscious on the bed. He rushed over and saw Tee’s blood between Liam’s fingers. “What have you done to her?!”  
“Nothing. She hit her head on the desk, it began bleeding and she’s been in and out of consciousness.”  
“Tee? Tee, wake up,” Johnny said as he shook Tee.  
“Careful Johnny,” Liam said as he stopped him. “Don’t move her too much. Go and get help.”  
“But Tee.”  
“Now! Come on Tee, please be ok,” Liam said, stroking her hair as Johnny raced downstairs. Mike appeared in the room less than 2 minutes later and Liam turned to him.  
“What did you do Liam?!” Mike shouted at Liam.  
“Nothing! Tee tripped and hit her head on my desk,” Liam said, pointing to his corner where Tee’s blood was stained onto the woof.  
“You,” Mike seethed at Liam.  
“Mike, Tee!” Johnny cried out and Mike looked at him.  
“Yes Johnny,” Mike said and focused on Tee. Liam got out of the way and Mike climbed onto the bed. “Tee?”  
“She’s unconscious,” Liam informed him.  
“I can see that Liam,” Mike growled. “Johnny, do you have your phone on you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Can you call for an ambulance please?”  
“Is it that serious?”  
“She’s unconscious and bleeding from the head so yes, it is that serious.”  
//  
“Hi everyone, I’m back,” Tee said as she came into the lounge.  
“Tee,” Johnny said and hugged his sister.  
“Tee, you’re ok,” Liam said after Johnny let her go.  
“I’m sorry that my apology went wrong.”  
“I’m the one who should be sorry,” Liam told her, bringing her into a hug. “You really scared me.”  
“You shouldn’t be sorry Liam, you saved me.”  
“I suppose I did.”


	10. Tee Fall From Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the Book | 1x4

“I’m not scared of you Johnny,” Tee said from within the tree.  
“Why are you scared of him Tee, he’s your brother?” Tracy asked.  
“I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you,” Johnny said.  
“You make me do things, just like Keith did.”  
“It’s not like that Tee. I do those things to keep you safe.”  
“I can do things too Johnny. I’m not just someone you can boss around all the time.”  
“Who’s Keith?” Tracy asked Sapphire.  
“Their dad. He abused them and even put Johnny in the hospital. How do you not know this?!”  
“I haven’t got round to reading their file yet.”  
“What’s happening?”  
“Why’s Tee in a tree?”  
“Please Tee, I would never hurt you and I’m sorry that I forced you to do those things. Now just grab my hand!” Johnny cried out and Tee reached for his hand but she slipped and screamed as she fell. Tee landed with a thump against the ground. Everyone gasped and stared in disbelief, frozen by the shock.  
“Tee!” Sapphire called out, being the first to run to Tee.  
“Tee!” Harry called out next and followed her.  
“Liam, Frank, get Johnny down safely!” Tracy told them before she followed Sapphire.  
“Tee, can you hear me?” Sapphire asked in a panic as she knelt beside Tee.  
“Don’t touch her,” Tracy said quickly as she knelt down beside Sapphire and moved her hands away. Tracy took Tee’s pulse and listened to her breathing.  
“Is she ok?”  
“She’s alive. Toby, get Mike and Gina, quickly,” Tracy said and he rushed off. Liam helped Johnny down from the tree and they came over. Lily and Carmen were still frozen in place.  
“We can’t move her in case she’s broken something.”  
“Is she unconscious?” Liam asked.  
“Yes, and she hit her head.”  
“Come on Tee, wake up,” Johnny said, kneeling beside her.  
“What can we do?” Harry asked.  
“Nothing,” Tracy answered.  
//  
“How’s Tee?” Johnny asked as Mike came into the kitchen.  
“She’s ok. Tracy is just bringing her into the house now. Ah, ah, ah,” Mike stopped Johnny as he tried to leave the kitchen. “Tracy is taking Tee to her room to rest. She has a broken ankle and a mild concussion but she is going to be ok.”


	11. Tyler Drowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously Funny | 1x11

“He’s not drowned. Has he?” Elektra asked before she banged on the door. “Tyler open up!”  
“Step back, I’ve got this,” Rick said before he bashed his shoulder unsuccessfully against the door.  
“Nice going, tough guy.”  
“Have you got any better idea’s?” Rick asked and Elektra kicked the door in. Inside, she saw Tyler unconscious in the bath and he was fully submerged.  
“We have to get him out!” Elektra cried out as she went to the bath and grabbed Tyler under his arms. Rick was quick to follow her and he helped to pull Tyler out of the bath and lie him onto the floor. He and Elektra knelt down next to Tyler, obscuring Jody’s view as Elektra checked Tyler’s pulse.  
“Get Mike, Jody,” Rick said and Jody rushed downstairs as he turned back to Elektra. “Anything?”  
“Yeah, he’s got a pulse,” Elektra told him before she listened for his breathing.  
“And is he breathing?”  
“No,” Elektra said after a few moments. Without a word, she leant down and began giving Tyler rescue breaths. Rick got a towel and covered Tyler with it. He held his breath as Elektra tried to revive Tyler.  
“Come on Tyler,” Rick said.  
“Breathe Tyler,” Elektra whispered and after a few moments, Tyler coughed and spluttered.  
“Tyler!” Rick gasped.  
“Quick, get him on his side!” Elektra said and they rolled Tyler onto his side. “That’s it Tyler, get it out,” Elektra reassured Tyler as he coughed up water. Rick looked at Elektra and she avoided his gaze.  
“That’s it mate,” Rick reassured Tyler.  
//  
“Mike! Mike! You have to come quick!” Jody shouted.  
“What is it Jody?” Tracy asked.  
“It’s Tyler. Rick and Elektra have found him unconscious in the bath,” Jody told them and they raced upstairs. Mike gasped as he came into the bathroom, seeing Tyler lying on the floor with Rick and Elektra beside him.  
“What happened guys?” Tracy asked as she knelt beside Tyler.  
“We found him submerged in the bath.”  
“What?” Tracy asked, putting her hand on Tyler as he coughed.  
“He wasn’t breathing so I had to give him rescue breaths,” Elektra explained.  
“Right, I’m calling for an ambulance,” Mike said.  
“That was quick thinking Elektra,” Tracy said as Mike pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance.  
“Hello? Yes, ambulance please.”  
“Tyler, can you hear me?” Tracy asked  
“Tracy?” Tyler gasped.  
“Yeah, I’m here.”  
“Hey mate, you’re ok,” Rick told him gently.  
“What?” Tyler asked before he coughed. “Happened?”  
“We found you unconscious in the bath Tyler,” Rick told him.  
“I can’t, breathe,”  
“It’ll get easier, just try and relax Tyler,” Elektra said softly and both Tracy and Rick turned to her. “What? I can he caring too you know.”  
“The ambulance is on the way,” Mike told them.  
“Thanks Mike. We’re getting you to hospital Tyler ok?” Tracy said and Tyler faintly nodded before he relaxed.  
//  
“If you breathe a word of what happened in there,” Elektra threatened Rick.  
“You saved Tyler’s life. Nothing else needs to be said,” Rick told her and she smiled.  
“Thank you.”  
“No worries. It’s Tyler who should be thanking you.”  
“Elektra, can we have a quick word?” Mike asked her.  
“Er yeah,” Elektra said and she followed Mike into the office. He closed the door behind them. “So, what’s this about?”  
“We wanted to say well done and thank you. For saving Tyler’s life.”  
“He could have died if you didn’t act as quickly as you did,” Mike told her.  
“I only did what anyone else would do.”  
“Very few people would have acted the way that you did,” Mike told her. “So as a reward we’re giving you £100 to spend in town as you see fit.”  
“Wow thanks.”  
“Don’t thank us,” Mike told her, holding the £100 out. “You were the one who saved Tyler’s life,” Elektra reached out for the money but Mike pulled it away. “Not a word to any of the others,” Mike said and Elektra smiled.  
“Of course not,” She said as she took the money.


End file.
